My True Self
by Vanillagirl6
Summary: Fumie (pronounced as foo-mee-EH) Tanaka is a 15 year old girl who enrolled into Ouran High school in hopes of improving her skills in art. She stumbles across the Host Club as she looked for a quite place to sketch and was mistaken for a guy! Kyoya couldn't find any information about her and many questions ran through the host club's heads. Who is this person with so many secrets?
1. Chapter 1

I wandered around, a medium sized sketchbook in my hand, hoping to find a place where there wasn't anybody around so I could sketch in peace without getting interrupted. I checked classrooms but it was occupied by at least one person. I sighed. It was after school and I couldn't find a single place to sketch. I was hoping to draw in an empty classroom so I could stay at school until the school closes, but nooooo, the classrooms have to be occupied with people who are either talking and laughing loudly or with someone who was sleeping (I didn't want to bother them. Plus I find it kinda awkward to just walk into the classroom and be in an empty classroom with random strangers). I kept on walking down the halls, my bandaged left hand inside my pocket and my right hand holding onto my sketchbook with my pencil and eraser inside the pockets of my gray hoodie. Why is my hand bandaged? It's not just the hand, it's my whole left arm. But why is it bandaged? You might find out later.  
I stopped myself in front of a room labeled 'Music Room #3'. I thought for a moment, wondering if I should go inside. If the classroom was empty, I could maybe finally sketch in peace. I could also probably sing quietly and people won't find it strange that they could hear someone singing inside. I clasped onto the handle of the door, happiness brimming inside my heart and opened the door. A flash of light blinded my eyes and I shielded them as red rose petals flew into my face, getting a few into my mouth.

"Welcome." I heard seven voices call out as I spat out the rose petals. Six guys were standing around a chair while a girl sat on it. I blinked, wondering why there was a girl with a bunch of guys who looked like they're some super models. A guy with blonde hair and light purplish eyes, who is probably older than me, approached me as I stared at them, confused.

"Oh my, what do we have here? A newcomer, a boy at that too. May I ask your name, young man?" He asked. I frowned. Young man? Really? They can't tell I'm a girl? Well, I don't blame them. My hair is short and I was wearing black jeans and a gray hoodie with a dark blue t - shirt. I resisted the urge to sigh and roll my eyes.

"So you want to know my name?" I asked. The blonde guy blinked.  
"Why, yes." He answered, giving me a dazzling smile.  
"Well then, looks like you have to find out yourself because I don't want to tell you." I said, smirking slightly.  
"Kyoya- sempai?" Two boys with ginger hair, twins, by the looks of them, turned towards a boy with black hair and glasses, who is also probably older than me. His black (or maybe onyx, can't tell from this distance) colored eyes scanned across the notebook he was holding reminding me of a death note. His eyes kept on scanning and scanning across his notebook, until he frowned.  
"Kyoya?" The blonde guy asked the glassed guy.  
"...I don't know who he is." Glasses guy said. Blonde dude frowned.  
"Kyoya, are you saying that you don't have any information about this young man?" Glasses dude nodded and the blonde dude gasped dramatically. I sighed.  
"Wait, I recognize him now! He's in the same class as us and Haruhi!" One of the twins exclaimed.  
"You're right, Hikaru! It's that commoner who somehow got into our school." The other twin said. Commoner? Isn't that a bit rude? Well, they are stuck up rich kids who have too much free time on their hands.  
"Do you know his name?" asked a short, blonde hair cutie who looked like he was in elementary.  
"Nope, can't remember" They both answered him.  
"Guys, come one. You're being rude." the girl scolded them. At least there's someone who's decent here. "Sorry about this. They can be quite hard to handle." she said approaching me and giving me a sweet smile. "My name's Haruhi Fujioka. What's your name?" she asked me, probably hoping to get my name.  
"I rather not tell you guys. You guys kinda seem suspicious." I answered. The blonde boy had a looked that told me I had clearly offended him.  
"Why do you think that?" He asked me, upset.  
"Well, you've got a girl dressed up as a boy." I told them, looking at Haruhi. All heads turned towards me with scary looks on each faces. They lookeed quite shocked.  
"How did you know that my daughter was a girl?!" Blonde boy asked, surprised. Daughter? This guy is weird.  
"One, you just admitted it, two, her eyes are too big to be a guy, three, her figure is definitely a girl's, four, she doesn't have an Adam's apple, five, her jaw bone is narrower than a guy's, and six, she's way too pretty to be a guy." I stated calmly, leaning against the door frame and crossing my arms.  
"You've got quite an observant eye there." Glasses guy said. I shrugged.  
"Eh, no biggie. Anybody who is an artist might be able to tell if she is a girl. But seriously, why is this poor girl dressed up as a guy?"

"I owe a debt of ¥8,000,000..." she told me sheepishly. I nodded. So that's why. Then I heard a few giggles and turned my head to see some girls from my class.  
"Um, are you going to be a host?" a girl asked while her friends giggled. I shook my head at them and then gave a small fake (but sweet and charming) smile. The girls blushed and walked away, all of them still giggling. I turned around and saw that the twins and the blonde dude were studying me.  
"What?" I asked them and blonde dude snapped his fingers as though he's got an idea and pointed his finger at me.  
"I've decided! From now on, you're going to be a new host!" He announced, apparently proud of his idea.  
"A host?"  
"Of course! This is a host club." he said. I raised an eyebrow.  
"What's a host club?" I asked.  
"You've never heard of us before?" he asked, shocked.  
"Nope. Speaking of which, who are you guys?" I asked them.  
"I'm Suoh Tamaki, king of the host club!" Blonde dude said.  
"I'm Kyoya Ootori, vice president of the host club." Glasses guy said  
"I'm Hikaru - " one of the twins started.  
" - and I'm Kaoru - " the other said.  
" - and we're the Hitachiin brothers!" they finished together.  
"And I'm Mistukini Haninozuka, and this is my cousin, Takashi Morinozuka. You can call me Hunny and Takashi, Mori!" the little blondie told me excitedly, pointing at a tall boy with short black hair.  
"Nice meeting you guys, but you didn't answer my other question, what exactly is a host club?" I asked again.  
"A host club is where stunning and beautiful young males, who have time too much time on their hands, entertain young ladies, who also have too much time on their hands." Tamaki explained to me. I just nodded.  
"Now, since you asked me a question, may I ask you a question?" he asked.  
"You just did and the answer is no." I told him. He looked dejected and went to a corner.  
"Hey, what's this?" Hikaru asked, snatching my sketch book from my right hand.  
"Give it back!" I yelled at him, trying to get my precious sketchbook. Hikaru held it up high so it was out of my reach. He is taller than me.  
"By the looks of it, it's a sketchbook." Kaoru confirmed. "I wonder what's inside?" he started to open the sketchbook.  
"Don't look inside!"  
"Then tell us who you are." Hikaru and Kaoru said in unison.  
"It's none of your business on who I am!" I told them.  
"Then join the club." they said  
"Not in a million years!" I said, still attempting to get my sketchbook back but failing.  
"Then we'll just look inside the sketchbook." they both said, smiling evilly.  
"Fine! I'll tell you my name!" I said.  
"Tell us."  
"Give back my sketchbook."  
"Tell us first."  
"Give it back then maybe I'll tell you." I growled.  
"Tell us."  
"Urgh! Fine!" I yelled. "My name is Fumie Tanaka. Now give back my sketchbook!" They gave it back to me and I hugged it, holding it close and tight to my chest, glaring at the twins.  
"And now one last question."  
"What now?"  
"How would like to join the host club?" the twins asked.  
"The answer to that question is a no" I told them. I started to walk away.  
"Where're you going?" Hunny asked.  
"Home." I said.  
"But the club is about to start." he said sadly.  
"Sorry, but I'm not part of this club so I don't care." I said. Then he started to look like he was going to cry. 'Oh great, now I made him cry. Fumie, you should be more careful with words when you speak.' I scolded myself mentally. I turned and knelt down to face him. "Look. I have to go home. There's something important I have to do and I'll get in trouble if I don't get it done. I'll try and come back tomorrow, maybe spend some time with you guys, 'kay?"  
"Okay!" Hunny said happily, his tears gone. I sighed. I just made a promise that I knew I wasn't going to keep. But at least he's not crying anymore. I stood up and walked out of the room.  
"Hey, Kyoya?" I heard Hunny ask.  
"Yes?"  
"Do you think Fumie-chan is gonna come back tomorrow?"  
"We will find out tomorrow." Kyoya answered him. And with that, I walked home.


	2. Chapter 2

It was another day at Ouran Academy. School just ended and I was getting ready to head back home early today. I wanted to go home early so I could take a nap before I could finish and start on some work. What do I do at home, exactly? Well, that's for me to know, and you readers to find out. You'll find out sooner or later.  
I was about to put my sketch book inside my bag when suddenly, it was snatched away from me. "Kaoru! I got it!" I heard someone yell. I turned around and saw the twins, those (readers, choose a swear word your choice or some kind of insult), and saw that my sketchbook has ended up in the devil's hands.

"Hey! Give it back!" I yelled at them.  
"Run!" Kaoru said and the twins ran out of the classroom. I chased after them with my bag, trying to reach them so I could smack their heads with it.  
"I told you to give it back!"  
"You'll have to catch us if you want it back!" they yelled towards me.  
"And I will!" I said, going at my top speed. I can run pretty fast but I rather not because it uses up too much of my stamina.  
"Woah, he's catching up!" Hikaru said.  
"Run faster! We're almost there!" Kaoru said. Almost where? I didn't care at that moment. I just wanted my sketchbook back. They kept on running and turned right. I chased after them, getting closer and closer. Soon, we were running towards the door and the twins opened it wide at the last minute, making way. I tried to stop myself but couldn't and flew into the room and fell.  
"Ow..." I whimpered.  
"Hey, you alright?" a voice asked. I looked up and saw Haruhi. She held a hand out for me. I stood up, not taking her hand.  
"I'm fine." I said, brushing myself off. I went up to the twins who were still holding the door open and grabbed their shoulders. "I caught you guys, now give back my sketchbook!" I yelled at them.  
"Not after we take a look inside." they said.  
"Don't. You. Dare." I said, emphasizing each word while shooting my best glare that screamed bloody murder.  
"Okay, okay..." they said and gave back my precious sketchbook. That glare always work.  
"Ah, Fu-chan!" I heard a voice call out to me. Fu-chan? I turned around and saw Hunny walking towards me, holding a stuffed pink rabbit and Mori behind him. "You came back like you promised!" Hunny said happily. I facepalmed myself mentally. So this is what the twins planned all along. I glared at them and they just grinned back. "Hey, do you want to eat some cake?" Hunny asked me. Cake, haven't had those in awhile.  
"Sorry, but I have to go home. There's something important I have to finish." Hunny's face fell.  
"But yesterday you said we could spend sometime together." He said tearfully. I sighed. Looks like I would have to pull an all-nighter tonight.  
"Fine, I'll stay."  
"Yay! Neh, Fu-chan, do you want to hold Usa-chan?" He asked me sweetly, holding up his stuffed rabbit. A doll... Haven't held onto one of those in years.  
"...Okay." I said, somewhat quietly. Hunny handed me the rabbit. I hugged the rabbit, feeling the soft fabric it was used to make. It was nice. I felt safe and something that I haven't felt for years. A memory appeared in my mind. A young woman with long dark brown hair, wearing a navy blue tank top and a long white skirt. She smelled of paint and I liked it. She held on to me, humming a song as she rocked back and forth in a rocking chair. It was so warm... I snapped back to reality. No, I can't think of the past. I might end up crying. I gave back the rabbit to Hunny.  
"So Fumie, have you decided to join the host club?" Tamaki asked while walking up to me from where he was sitting with Kyoya, who was typing away on his labtop.  
"The answer to that question is the same as last time, no." I told him.  
"But think about it! You're perfect for the ladies! And it's quite clear you're popular with them, too! If you join the host club, you could be the Mysterious type!"  
"Mysterious... type?"  
"You see, in a host club, there are many different types of hosts who appeal the taste of young ladies. For instance, Haruhi is the Natural type, the twins, the Mischievous type, Hunny-sempai, the Lolita type, Mori-sempai, the Silent type, Kyoya, the Cool type, and me, the Princely type." He said and struck a pose while a ray of light shone down on him from the heavens.  
"Wait, did you just call Hunny a sempai?" I asked.  
"Why, yes. He's in his third year." Tamaki answered me. Oh.  
"And you're a second year, right?"  
"That's right." He said. His hand was suddenly under my chin and he lifted it up to look at me. I avoided his eyes. Eyes are the windows to a person's soul, I didn't want him to know about me. "And you must be a first year." He stated.  
"You should have already figured that out yesterday, Mr. Phony Prince." I said, swatting his hand away. He froze.  
"Phony?" he said, his voice sounding strangled.  
"Oh sorry, did I stutter?" I said. And then he was in his little emo corner. Once again, I used harsh words. "Um, sempai?" He looked at me from his emo corner. "I'm sorry about what I said... I'm really not good with words and talking to other people. I'm really sorry..." I started to fidget a bit while looking down at the floor. Tamaki blinked.  
"Oh, you're so cute!" and suddenly he hugged me, squeezing me so hard I thought my eyes would pop out.  
"Can't... breathe..." I chocked out. He let go and I gasped for air.  
"Since you don't know much about hosting, Daddy will teach you the basics!" Then he started to rant on about how set down a teacup without making a loud noise and so on. There's a word for people like him... What was it... Grrr... "And lastly, at the best moment, give a glance to the side at a lower angle." He finished. Oh yeah, I remember now.  
"Obnoxious." I said, not realizing that I said it out loud. Tamaki-sempai turned to stone and went back to his emo corner. "...Tamaki-sempai?" The twins laughed.  
"That's what Haruhi said when she first came here." they both said, still laughing. I sighed, mentally smacking myself.  
"Sempai, I apologize... But I thought that the teacup advice is pretty useful. I'll remember it in the future." I said. He stood up and turned around.  
"I see, I see!" he said. "Then let me teach you some more techniques!" And suddenly, he was surrounded by roses and sparkles.  
'What fast recovery.' I thought. "Even if you do teach me all these things, I don't think I'll be using them." I told him.  
"And why is that?" he asked, still sparkling.  
"I already told you, I'm not joining the host club." I said. "I don't have time for those kind of things. I have much more important things to do."  
"Like what?" the twins asked.  
"That's for me to know and you to find out." I answered.  
"Well, we're not giving up! We will make you an official member of the host club!" Tamaki-sempai declared.  
"Whatever you do, it's not going to work." I said.  
"Then we'll just have to use force. Kyoya's famiy here, has around a hundred talented private police." he said.  
"And your point is?" I countered, imagining a hundred police, saluting to the glasses guy over there.  
"His point is that you may be able to run, but you won't be able to hide." Kyoya-sempai said, making it sound like he was threatening me.  
"Heh, says the guy who can't find any information about me. Without any information, how can you even find me? I might even be in a foreign country." I challenged. He stopped typing.

"But a commoner like you, don't have a passport, no?" He said. He was right. I didn't have a passport. "Looks like I'm right." he said, smirking. He pushed up his glasses and went back to typing. Grrr...  
"Well, I don't want to be a host so there." I said and turned around to walk away but I felt my sketchbook getting snatched away again. I turned back around and saw that Tamaki-sempai was holding on to it. "Sempai, give it back." I said, trying to push down the anger that was rising.  
"If you agree to join the host club."  
"No." I said, trying to snatch it back. But he was taller than me so it was out of my reach.  
"What's inside the sketchbook anyway? Why won't you let us look inside it?" he asked me.  
"And why won't you just give it back?" I countered.  
"Join the club or I will look inside it." he said.  
"Don't!"  
"Then the join the club."  
"No." I growled.  
"Suit yourself." he said and started to open it. Looks like I don't have a choice. Curse him!  
"Fine, I will!" I yelled angrily. He smiled, triumphant.  
"Well then, welcome to the host club." he said, handing back my sketchbook. I took it out of his hands, furious.

So that was how I became a host in this weirdo club, by being forced to join. Oh joy. Just what is wrong with me!?

* * *

"Naze konna ni mo jibun ga kirai na no?" My True Self - Vocaloid  
Comment if you want! Thanks for reading! :)


	3. Chapter 3

After being forced to become a host, I went home. My house wasn't that far from school so I walked. The sun was slowly starting to set, making the sky yellow orange. I kept on walking and suddenly, I had a strange feeling I was being watched and somebody was following me. I tried to shake off the follower by making detours and doing difficult turns. It took about an hour but I soon shook him/her off. But just in case, I didn't go home right away and kept on walking. When I was sure no one was following me, I ran towards my house. I opened the door, entered, and closed the door while locking it for good measure. I sighed. It already became so late. I wasted too much time and the stalker also took away an hour from me. I have a feeling that the host club is behind the stalking...  
I put my bag on the floor and walked up to my computer. I checked my emails and saw three requests on asking what to paint and two emails asking if I was finished with the painting they had asked me to do. I replied to all the emails and turned off the computer. What exactly was I doing? I was doing business, that's what I was doing. I have this website where my job is to make paintings for people.  
It started off with a painting of a field with colorful flowers. I decided to sell it online and a rich family wanted to buy it. They told me to name any price and I asked for 6,000 yen. They were shocked. They asked me why such a beautiful painting was sold at such a cheap price (It's pretty much cheap for rich people). I told them that my goal wasn't money but simply just to make people happy. They kept on wanting to give me more but I refused. Soon, they gave me the 6,000 yen and my website became popular to wealthy families. A website where it sells beautiful paintings at such a cheap price. It's like finding armfuls of gold in a vast field. They kept on asking me who I was on the website and so, I made up a name. The name was Ayano. I got emails from clients with requests on what they wanted me to paint and telling me to name the price. I always kept the budget below 10,000 yen. I didn't want to ask for too much and it was enough for me to take care of myself. Apparently, I live alone. I went to my studio to get started. The house that I live in is pretty small. It has a living room, a kitchen, and two rooms. I turned one of the rooms into a studio and the other into a bedroom. I usually spend my days in the studio and hardly in my room. The deadline for the requests were always so short and sometimes I had to skip meals and pull an all nighter. The deadlines they give me are no less than one week and no more than two weeks. It may seem like a long time but when you have to make a painting that has to look perfect, it takes forever. And looks like today I have to skip dinner and pull an all nighter as well. I took out a paintbrush, dipped it into a glob of paint, and got to work.

I looked at the time and saw that it was 5:34 a.m. I looked at the painting that was close to halfway done. I might as well get some sleep. School starts at eight and I need to wake up at seven. I walked, well, more like stumbled, to my bedroom. I laid out my futon, lied down and blacked out.


	4. Chapter 4

"So what exactly does a Mysterious type do?" I asked. It was everyone's free period. I knew I had to meet up with the host club so I tried to sneak away but that plan failed when Hikaru and Kaoru caught me red handed. They literally had to drag me away while I kept on struggling to escape. And now here I am, siting down on a couch while the twins were keeping guard on me to make sur I wouldn't run away.  
"Well just think of a Mysterious type as Mori-sempai and Kyoya combined. Cool and Silent, and also a bit secretive." Tamaki-sempai told me.  
"So I can just be who I am right now?"  
"Of course. Why do think I chose this type for you?" he said while striking a pose and having sparkles and roses in the background.  
"I thought you just wanted to use me to attract more customers and get more money."  
"How could you say that! Daddy would never do something like that!" He exclaimed. Daddy?  
"Since when were you my father?" I asked, annoyed.  
"Mommy, our son is being rebellious!" He wailed to Kyoya-sempai, pointing at me.  
"Now who is this 'mommy'? Wait, let me guess. It's Kyoya-sempai."  
"That's right." Hikaru and Kaoru said together.

"So basically, I'm the son and Tamaki-sempai is my 'daddy' and Kyoya-sempai is my 'mommy'?" I asked while trying my best not to laugh out loud.  
"And don't forget Haruhi. She's your sister." Tamaki-sempai said. I couldn't take it anymore. I burst out laughing.  
"Hahaha! This is too good! It's hilarious! It's like little kids playing house! And Kyoya-sempai is my mother! Hahahaha!" I kept on laughing, my head thrown backwards. It was too much. I thought it was funny and kinda cute in a way to think like that. It took some time but I finally calmed down. "Okay, I'm good now." I said, giggling a little. I gave a sigh and sank back into the couch. Suddenly, I was sitting upright when a pair of strong hands lifted me.  
"A gentleman never slouches down nor does sigh with so much emotion." Tamaki-sempai scolded me.  
"Well, I'm not going to be playing a gentleman so shut it." I said, removing his hands from me.  
"Mama! He's being rebellious again!" Tamaki-sempai wailed and went to his emo corner. I gave a quiet chuckle while he moped.  
"Sorry sempai, didn't mean to hurt your feelings. So will you forgive me?" I said while pouting a bit and giving him a sad innocent look. Tamak-sempai blinked.  
"Of course! That was so cute! Good, good! Very good!" he said while hugging me and spinning me around.  
"Let me go sempai!" I yelled and pushed him away.  
"Come on now, don't be shy. Come back to daddy~."  
"Like I said, I don't need a father. And I don't especially need a stupid one at that too!" I told him. Tamaki-sempai gave a shocked expression and went back to his corner, weeping.  
"Wow, putting aside Haruhi, you're the first who made him like that in such a short amount of time." the twins said, grinning. "You're a hero alright."  
"You two should know, I'm not proud nor am I happy about what I did to him." I said, jerking my thumb at Tamaki-sempai who was still in his corner of woe, a dark murky cloud surrounding him.

**~The Host Club is now open for business~**

"Fumie-kun, what do you do to your hair?  
"It's shiny and looks so silky."  
"Do you take care of your hair in some special way?" Right now, I'm sitting at a small round table with three girls, who were asking me questions, and I didn't know what to do. What am I supposed to say to them?!  
"So why did you join the host club?" All three of them asked me, smiling sweetly.  
"Um... I had too much time on my hands and I found nothing better to do so I decided to join." I told them. But it's actually the complete opposite. I had too little time on my hands and I was forced, not willing, to join this club.  
"Neh Fumie-kun, do you draw?" a girl asked me. My sketchbook was right next just in case the twins try to take it away again.  
"...Would you ladies like it if I draw the three of you together?" I asked them, suddenly getting an idea.  
"That would be great!" they said happily.  
"Okay ladies, get into a comfortable position and try not to move so much." I opened my sketchbook to a clean new page and got a pencil out and got to work. As I sketched, the girls chatted amongst themselves. I became so absorbed into the sketching that I started to relax and ignore my surroundings as I drew on and on until...  
"Hey Fumie-kun, why is your right eye covered up by your bangs? And why is your left arm bandaged?"  
I stopped what I was doing and looked up. "Now why do you think that my bangs are covering my right eye? It's just a hair style, nothing more. I'm not trying to cover up anything." I said, smiling and trying to keep my cool.  
"Well, that's what we thought at first but who would cover their eye fully using their bangs? The bangs would get in the way and you didn't push them away while you sketched us." she stated. A moment of silence passed by. I didn't speak or make a noise. "Fumie-kun?"  
"Ladies, I'm the Mysterious type. I would be blowing my cover if I just told you something about me like that, wouldn't it?" I said, giving a slightly dark charming (but fake) smile. The girls swooned. "Ah, your sketch is finished." I handed them the paper.  
"Amazing!"  
"Just fantastic!"  
"It's perfect!" They all said. I gave my fake smile again.  
"I'm glad you like it. Please take the sketching as a present from me to you." I told them.  
"Uh... could we..."  
"Designate you next time, as well?" they asked me, shyly. I smiled again.  
"Why, that would be great. I would love to see you ladies again." They squealed with joy. They all left, bidding me a farewell. Now, it was just me, the other hosts', and their guests in the room. I sighed.  
"You're quite the actor, aren't you?" I heard a voice behind me ask. I turned around and looked up to see Kyoya-sempai behind me, scribbling in his notebook.  
"I don't know what you're talking about." I answered him stiffly. I got up from the chair and went to retrieve my bag.  
"...Where are you going?" he asked me.  
"Home. Can you tell everybody that I left early?"  
"Fumie-kun, where're you going?" I heard a voice ask and saw that it was Tamak-sempai.  
"Sorry sempai. I need to leave early. There's something important I..." I didn't get to finish what I was saying because I stumbled and lost my balance. I felt someone catch me.  
"Thank you..." I said, not looking up to see who had caught me.  
"You alright, Fumie?" Tamaki-sempai asked me.  
"I'm perfectly fine. Just peechy-keen." Crap, the lack of sleep left me pretty weak and lightheaded. Not to mention skipping meals. I better go home... I straightened myself up and started to walk out of the door.  
"Ah, Fumie, tomorrow the club is going to the beach and you're coming with us!" he told me while striking a pose and pointing his finger. I glanced behind me.  
"I'll have to pass sempai. I can't go tomorrow." I told him. He blinked.  
"Why not?"  
"Important stuff." and with that, I walked home. It was going to be another all nighter tonight.


	5. Chapter 5

*Knock knock*

I ignored the knocking, thinking that it's the delivery man dropping off a package but checking to see if I was home. I was just about finished with the painting that I needed to deliver to a family in Okinawa. They wanted me to paint the beach that was in Okinawa.

*Knock knock*

I ignored it once again. This delivery man must be pretty stubborn. I kept on working.

*BANG BANG!*

Now I lost it. My patience, short from the lack of sleeping and eating, ran out the window. I stomped over to the door and flung it wide open. "Look, you can just leave the (readers, choose a swear word of your choice) package and just get on with your (another swear word of your choice, or an insult) life!" I yelled, not caring what the delivery man would think of me.  
"Mama! Fumie just swore at me!" a voice wailed in distress. I blinked, trying to register what I was seeing before me. Tamaki-sempai, who at the moment was crying on Kyoya-sempai's shoulder, and all the other members of the host club, Mori-sempai, Honey-sempai, the twins, and Haruhi, were gathered in front of the door of my house. We all stared at each other in silence for what seemed like hours. Then I made the first move. I slowly closed the door with a small snap and locked the door with a click. That's when all (I don't want to write what I'm about to say) breaks loose. All the members, except Kyoya-sempai, Mori-sempai, and Haruhi, started banging on my door and trying to open it.  
"Fumie! Open up!" they all yelled.  
"Never!" I answered them with my back pushing on the door. "Why are you guys even here? How come you guys know where I live!?"  
"We followed you here yesterday." Kyoya-sempai said simply. Grrr... I let my guard down last night when I walked home. Should have noticed.  
"I guess the stalker from a few days ago were also your guy's doing?" I growled. (See chapter 3)  
"Yes." Thought so.  
"Now answer my other question, why are you guys even here!?" I yelled.  
"I told you yesterday, we're going to the beach!" Tamaki-sempai said.  
"And I told _you _yesterday, I can't go!"  
"Why?"  
"That's my business, not yours, you stalkers!" I told him angrily.  
"How could you call your own father a stalker!?" Tamak-sempai cried. Argh! These people are so (beep) annoying and so nosy! "Look, there's something I have to do so now please, leave me alone!" I yelled. The banging stopped gradually and the other side of the door became silent. Did they finally leave? I waited for a minute and decided that they left. Well, now that I'm done with all the paintings and just finished the beach scenery, I might as well take a shower.

I stepped out of the bathroom, a towel on my head while I wore a black t-shirt and white shorts. Now how do I deliver the paintings? There were four of them and three of the paintings that I needed to deliver to the client lived not so far from here so I could deliver them in a few days. Looks like I need to deliver the beach scene to Okinawa today. I should probably grab a taxi... The trip should take at least two days, probably longer. Looks like I need to get the suitcase out. It's been awhile since I've traveled somewhere. I got it out and I went outside to get the morning paper before I begin to pack. As I opened the door, it crashed into someone's head. "Oh my gosh, are you alri-..." I trailed off as I looked up to see the one and only Tamaki-sempai before me, clutching his head while the rest of the host club were either crouching down or standing behind him. "What are you guys still doing here!?" I shrieked.  
"We were waiting for you to get ready." the twins told me. I sighed.  
"But why are you still here?" I asked in a somewhat whiny voice.  
"You're coming with us to the beach, so we came to pick you up." Kyoya-sempai said, pushing up his glasses.  
"Appreciate the thought you guys but I clearly said I can't go!"  
"But you're part of this host club, so you get to come with us!" Tamak-sempai said whilst stricking a pose.  
"Oh look! You already started packing! We'll pack the rest!" Honey-sempai said, getting inside the house and tossing some clothes inside, followed by the twins and Mori-sempai.  
"Hey! Leave my stuff alone! I can do it myself!"  
"At least have somebody help you." Kyoya-semapi said. I gave him a glare. He just looked straight at me with a slightly narrowed gaze from behind his glasses.  
"Fine! Haruhi, give me a hand!" I yelled, grabbing Haruhi and dragging her in. "And all of you, OUT!" I directed them to the door and they all filed out.  
"Those (swearing). Especially that Kyoya, who does he think he is?!" I muttered angrily. I glanced over at Haruhi. "Come on, don't just stand around. Give me a hand." She handed me the clothes and I stuffed it in. We worked in silence.  
"Hey Haruhi?"  
"Yeah?"  
"How long has it been since you were with those guys?" I asked.  
"Too long." she answered me. I gave a quiet chuckle.  
"How did you even survive?" I asked. She shrugged.  
"You just get used to them." she said. Then it went back to being silent.  
"Why did Kyoya even tell me to ask for help? I can take care of myself perfectly fine." I wondered out loud.  
"Probably because he's worried about you." Haruhi answered my thought. I started to laugh. "But why did you pick me?" she asked.  
"I'm a girl." I answered.  
"I already knew that."  
"I'm not surprised." Silence.  
"So where do you have to go?" Haruhi asked.  
"...Okinawa." I answered.  
"Really? That's where we're going." she said. I looked at her.  
"For real?" she nodded. I thought for a bit and got an idea.  
"Do you think it's okay if I get a ride from you guys?" I asked.  
"Ask them. I'm not the one making decisions." she answered me.  
"And I will." Then we were done packing. I went up to the front door and opened it. "Okay guys. Turns out, the place I'm going to is the same as yours. I need a ride so is it okay if I go with you?" I asked them.  
"Of course!" Tamaki-sempai, the twins, and Honey-sempai said.  
"But on one condition." Kyoya-sempai said. I looked at him. "You have to come with us to the beach." I stared at him and he stared back at me from his glasses. We stared at each other for awhile, making it feel like we're doing a staring contest. Finally, I sighed.  
"Fine. I'll go with you guys to the beach." I said. The host club cheered. Kyoya smirked.

I just hope I can deliver the painting safely. I'm not happy about being dragged to go with them. Or maybe I'm kinda happy about it? Urgh! So confusing!


End file.
